Many applications require bearing assemblies to support shafts rotating at high speeds. Each bearing assembly comprises an inner and an outer bearing race each having a bearing track in which the rolling elements are located.
In known bearing assemblies at least one of the bearing races may be split for ease of assembly. A problem with bearing assemblies having a split bearing race is that high axial loads can cause the rolling elements to come into contact with a section of the split bearing race. The contact load of the rolling element causes heating of the section of the split bearing race which expands thermally and leads to loss of concentricity. High levels of vibration are then encountered due to the thermal expansion and loss of fit between this section of the bearing inner race and the shaft.
One solution to the aforementioned problems has been to increase the interference fit between the sections of the inner bearing race and the shaft. Increasing the interference fit between the inner bearing race and the shaft however causes difficulties in assembly.